1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of producing a reconstituted tobacco. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of manufacturing reconstituted tobacco which is simpler, requires less energy and minimizes the treatment on tobacco, thus, preserving the natural flavor and taste characteristics of the tobacco materials used to make reconstituted tobacco.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
During the manufacture of tobacco products such as cigarettes, cigars, pipe tobacco, a portion of the tobacco is broken up and therefore too small to be used in the tobacco product. The stems and veins are also by-products removed from the tobacco leaves purchased from the grower. It has been the general practice of tobacco product manufacturers to process the fines and stems, and mixtures thereof, into reconstituted tobacco which is produced generally in a sheet-like form. The reconstituted tobacco is mixed with the tobacco and thereafter cut and incorporated into the tobacco products.
The manufacture of reconstituted tobacco has been practiced for many years. Most commercial processors involved in the manufacturer of reconstituted tobacco include a series of steps which consist of mixing the tobacco materials with water and grinding the materials to a smaller particle size to form a slurry. The slurry is then cast on an endless band and heated to remove the water. Binder material, such as Guar Gum, Methylcellulose, or Sodium Carboxymethylcellulose, is added to the slurry to assist in forming a coherent sheet. Further, it is known to use the so called "paper" process where the tobacco is extracted and the tobacco fibers are processed on conventional paper equipment and the fibers are formed into a sheet on conventional paper machines. The tobacco extract is concentrated and added back to the "paper" using a conventional sizing process. The sized reconstituted tobacco is then dried to remove excess water.
These conventional processes for manufacturing reconstituted tobacco treat the fine tobacco harshly. These treatments tend to change the flavor characteristics of the starting tobacco and depending on the temperature used in drying, drive off or change the natural tobacco characteristics.
These conventional processes for producing reconstituted tobacco also require large amounts of energy to remove the water used as the vehicle to cast the slurry in the form of steam energy. The present invention is a simpler process and should require less manpower to produce a reconstituted sheet material that heretofore known processes.